


A Story About Kevin

by FemaleSherlock



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Strex Kevin, Pre-Strex Kevin, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSherlock/pseuds/FemaleSherlock
Summary: Just some small snippets from Kevin and Diego that were shouting at me.





	A Story About Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know. I just got really interested in Desert Bluffs Carlos and then this happened.

When Diego had stumbled across the small desert community of Desert Bluffs, all he saw was an opportunity for more profit. He had started by renting an office, met the locals and listened to the local radio while scoping out sites for future Strex Corp facilities. As he did this, Diego found that he was paying attention less and less attention to the scenery and more to the voice on the radio. It was so nice and happy. It put him in some calm state that he only ever felt when he had a gun in his hand. It began that the Voice of Desert Bluffs was stuck in his head even when not listening to the radio.

No matter how much Diego tried to go about his usual take over strategy, buying up all the businesses in town, the voice would not leave him be. It did not that a certain radio host was the most resistant to him. The more resistance that was presented the more the voice interested him. So, Diego started researching. It got to the point when that was all Diego could think about, he was obsessed with the voice. Soon that obsession evolved into something like love. Finally Diego had a nice, neat file on the object of his affection. His name was Kevin, and he was absolutely perfect in every way. All Diego had to do was make him his.

———

There was a knock on the door. “Enter!” Diego called gruffly. An intern stepped in, her name tag reading ‘Lauren’.

“Sir that special project is ready for you. Room 114,” she stated.

“Ah thank you. You are dismissed,” Diego said, standing.

Lauren nodded, said “May the Smiling God smile brightly upon you sir,” and left.

Diego smiled to himself, knowing what would happen next. This kind of thing usually was handled by others, lower in station in the company, but for this particular case he would make an exception.

Diego stepped out of his office, making sure to lock the door behind him. Room 114 wasn’t far. In fact it was right across the hall. Diego straightened his tie, and opened the door to find Kevin, chained to the ground. His eyes were black obsidian where they were once a bright gold, drenched in blood, some visibly broken bones in his arms and legs, and some blood leaking from his mouth. “My, my, my tell me Kevin. Who did this to you? I’ll have to… reprimand who ever did this,” Diego tapped his chin.

Kevin’s breath hitched as Diego stepped closer and knelt to the ground. He did his best to get as far as possible from the stranger, in his broken state. “Oh come now love, I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to know who hurt you like this,” Diego crooned.

A moment of silence, then Kevin spoke, his voice rasping, “At- at the radio station. I tried to stop them, but- but th-they, they took me and-“ Kevin broke off unable to say more.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Diego stopped him. “Shshshsh. Rest now, my love. I will take care of it. I’ll be back soon.

———

A few months later, Kevin was able to be up and moving, all with the help of Diego. “Are you ready?” he asked, gently taking Kevin’s hand in his.

Kevin nodded and Diego lead him through a door, into a room with four people chained to the wall, all in a line. Kevin giggled. “Diego, who have you brought me?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the people.

“These are the people who took your radio station. Remember?” Diego said, softly.

“Oh.”

Diego smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “Play nice.”

And with that Diego went back to his office. For the next few hours he enjoyed the symphony of screams that followed. When he returned to the room, he found his Kevin in the middle of the room, smiling and laughing. What had once been a clean room with white carpet, the plush flooring had now been stained a dark red, and parts of what had once been humans strewn around the room. “Diego!” Kevin exclaimed, “I redecorated the room! Do you like it?”

Diego smiled. “Oh I love it! Now do you think you’re ready to go back to the radio?”

Kevin gasped. “Do you really think so? Oh the Smiling God really has Smiled upon me!”

Kevin rushed forward, but stopped short. Diego reached out to cup Kevin’s cheek, which was stained the same color as the carpeting. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I’d like to kiss you, but I don't want to stain your nice suit!”

Diego barked out a laugh, circled his arms around Kevin’s waist and closed the distance between their lips.

———

“Diego!” called a sing-song voice as his beautiful Kevin swung into his office.

“Hello Kevin, what brings the light of my life into my office today?”

“Well I’d like to request a new housing assignment.”

“Oh?” Diego’s curiosity peaked. “Is there something wrong with what you have now?”

“Oh no, everything is wonderful. I thank our Smiling God everyday for such a nice place to live, but something is missing!” Kevin pouted, just slightly.

“And what would that be exactly?” Diego leaned forward, resting his head on his hands inferno of him. Kevin’s cheeks turned slightly pink and he mumbled something.

“Kevin, you know I can’t here you when you mumble,” Diego crooned.

“What is missing from my housing assignment is you.” Kevin chewed his lip and his cheeks turned a nice shade of red.

Diego chuckled slightly and smiled wide. “Well it just so happens that my assignment is big enough for two people, so I’ll see what I can do.”

Kevin rushed around the desk and into Diego’s lap, giggling and smiling.

———

The first thing that registered was the darkness. Then the sound of whimpering next to him. Diego rolled over and reached out to find his lover bat them away and the thump of Kevin falling out of bed. “Th-th-this is w-wrong. All this. W-what you’ve done, what I’ve done. All this is wrong.”

Oh dear. Oh now that just wouldn’t do. Diego swung his legs over the side of the bed, flicked on the bedside lamp, and rummaged around in the nightstand drawer. His hand curled around the cold handle of the tranquilizer gun. He stood and walked around to the other side of the bed. Kevin scrambled back until his back hit the wall, chest heaving, face streaked with tears. “S-st-stay, stay back!”

“Shshsh, it’s ok. i’m not going to hurt you my love,” Diego said in a hushed tone, and knelt in front of the panicked radio host.

“I am **NOT** your love, and I **CERTAINLY** do not love you! You- You brainwashed me!” Kevin started breathing even more heavily. At this rate he’d hyperventilate.

Diego reached out and took the smaller man in his arms. “Shshshshsh it’s ok. Everything is fine. The Smiling God will heal you.”

Kevin struggled more, but it was too late. He could feel the tranquilizer working its way through his blood stream. “Just sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning.”


End file.
